


Slowly

by sarahspoonhands



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sad Marco, Songfic, kind of, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahspoonhands/pseuds/sarahspoonhands
Summary: Marco falls asleep listening to the radio.





	Slowly

The dance floor was bathed in red light. Marco Diaz felt very much as he had the first time he was here, a tug at his heart cutting through the anxiety of being enveloped in an otherworldly glow. He tugged at his sugar skull mask, making sure it was secure. 

The demons around him seemed to notice nothing different or special about him as he made his way through the crowd. Maybe the departed souls of the dead really did walk through the underworld looking like this. He wouldn’t be surprised; he had seen much weirder things in his short life.

Maybe that meant that he was dead too. He certainly felt like it. Even since Star had left, it felt like he was slowly losing his grip. He was everything to her, and now he had lost everything. He didn’t even know why she had left, only that she didn’t trust him well enough anymore to tell him. 

A song floated across the dance floor toward him. The acoustic guitar and Spanish lyrics didn’t seem to fit in very well in the underworld but Marco recognized it. Despacito was a song that Star would have liked, so every time it came on, he changed the station.

As if thinking of her had summoned her, Marco spotted her in the crowd. He couldn’t believe his eyes at first. Her face was turned up to the sky, not paying any attention to the people around her. He noticed that she was wearing a mask too with the black lines and vibrant colors of a sugar skull, which was framed by the soft curve of her long pale hair that hung loose down her back.

Marco gasped. It couldn’t be her. He found himself walking slowly towards her. He stopped next to her, and took her hand gently. Her gaze trailed down to meet his. He felt his heart in his throat, but something about her made him feel so much more alive. He wrapped an arm around her waist and began to dance as the song picked up.

The last time they had danced here, she hadn’t known who he was when he swept her off of her feet, but this time she knew it was him. Her presence soothed him. He had missed her more that he realized.

“Marco?” she questioned, as they spun around the dance floor. Everyone around them seemed to disappear. He leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear. The soft skin of their cheeks met and Marco felt his face heat up.

“Yes, Star?” he whispered. 

“I wish it could always be like this,” Star said. Marco spun her under his arm and pulled her close when she came back.

“It will always be like this.” Marco said. He didn’t know how it was possible that she was back, but now that she was, he wasn’t going to ever let her go again.

“No, it won’t,” Star said, “Jackie should be here, not me.” Marco felt his throat tighten. This was what he was afraid of: the choice between the two most amazing girls he had ever met. 

He didn’t know before that what he was feeling for Star was this kind of love. He had been able to justify having both of them in his life by telling himself all that he felt for Star was friendship. How wrong he had been. Marco wasn’t going to hurt her again. Even if he didn’t know what to do, he was sure of his feelings now.

He stopped their movement and drew his hands behind her head to remove her mask. There were tears in her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I can’t do this Marco,” she said, starting to cry, “I can’t sit back and pretend I’m okay while you love her instead.”

He removed his own mask and took her face in his hands, brushing a tear away with his thumb. It broke his heart that he was the one who had made her feel this sad.

“I made a mistake,” Marco said, closing his eyes, “I should have known how you felt. I was scared and I was greedy. I wanted both of you, and I thought that dating Jackie was the right choice.”

He opened his eyes and looked into hers boldly, his heart open. “But being without you was the worst thing I’ve ever felt in my life,” he said, his tears starting to flow as well, “I realized that you mean more to me than anyone else. I love you, Star. I’m not letting you go again.”

He searched her eyes for an answer and they smiled back at him. She let out a noise that was halfway between a sob and a laugh. He felt like the weight of all that had happened between them lift off his chest. 

Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer as she kissed him back with an urgency. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and the underworld demons around them were forgotten. It was the best kiss Marco had ever had in his life.

They broke away, breathless. “I love you too,” Star whispered. 

Marco tucked her against his chest and took one of her hands in his and led them in dancing the salsa across the now empty dance floor. He could feel her heart fluttering. He leaned his head against hers. This was all he could ever want. 

The cold surface of the counter was pressed against his cheek instead of Star’s skin. All of the pain he had been feeling came rushing back to him at once. Of course it had been a dream.

Star was still gone and everything was all wrong. He hadn’t talked to Jackie for a week and half, he didn’t sleep upstairs anymore because everytime he went up there, there was a big gaping hole where Star’s room used to be. 

He missed her. He wanted his best friend back. If she were there right now, he would tell her that he loved her. That he would never let her go. But his only chance to say that was in a dream. 

All he was left with now was the cold kitchen counter and the song coming through the radio speakers that made him want to dance with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this help tide you over until The Battle for Mewni in four days. I was listening to Despacito and it reminded me of my fav Latino cinnamon roll, so I decided to write this. Feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you liked it, and check out my other works! I have more on the way soon.


End file.
